1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device to detect whether an earphone is being worn by a user and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background
In recent years, an electronic device such as a smart phone has provided various multi-media services such as data communication, a camera, a DMB, playback of a moving image, a short message service (SMS), and schedule management as well as a voice call function.
Among the above multi-media services, an audio output function separately includes a MIDI speaker and plays a bell sound and a moving image through the MIDI speaker to improve quality of a sound.
Since sound quality in an audio output through a speaker is degraded and the output audio damages other users, a case of using an ear phone is increased. In a case of a user often listening to the audio, the earphone is generally inserted into the electronic device.
However, when a telephone is received in a state that the user wears the earphone, since a bell sound is output through the earphone, the user may immediately recognize reception for the telephone. However, when the user does not wear the earphone in a state that the earphone is inserted into the electronic device, because a bell sound output through the earphone is small, the user cannot easily recognize presence of reception for the telephone.
Accordingly, when the earphone is used in a state that the earphone is inserted into the electronic device, the user needs to recognize whether to wear the earphone and to output the audio in a method that the user easily recognizes.